Senshi
Senshi no Kitsune (戦士のキツネ,The Warrior Fox), otherwise known as Gobi Senshi (五尾戦士の, Five-Tails Senshi) is of the Yako (野狐, "Field Fox"). He is a warrior kitsune who is undergoing a spiritual reclamation in order to be recognized among his kin. He participates in the Underground Tournament in hopes of being pitted against Mun Okami, a powerful Kaiju-Ningen. He develops an antagonist relationship with Chireru Amakuni. Appearance Senshi carries a humanoid appearance not unlike that of a Kemono Heishi (though his kitsune trickster pride often leads others to believe that he is in fact one). He has yellow hair, golden eyes and elf-like ears. He is often seen wearing his unique black uniform. Personality He carries a pride of both a warrior and a skilled trickster. Like others of his race he has a do-it-himself mentality and stubbornness, as shown when declining to train under Mun Okami. During their first meeting, Chireru made hypocritical statements over his refusal to train with Okami, thus earning a vow of vengeance for wronging his pride and honor. History Synopsis *Underground Tournament Arc Powers and Capablities Kenjutsu proficiency: Senshi has proven to be somewhat capable in the utilization of the sword arts. High spiritual pressure: While in his humanoid and "True" kitsune self, his spiritual pressure is comparable to seated officers at the level of 3rd Seat. Shape-shifting: While not capable of transforming into anything complex, Senshi is skilled enough to take the forms of anything of a similar build to his human disguise. Kitsunebi (狐火, "Fox-Fire"): Senshi has innate talent in the use of Kitsunebi and has an affinity for the fire element. Senshi uses this skill for trickery as much as practical combat. His Kitsunebi is heavily influenced by his spiritual pressure. Kitsunetsuki (狐憑き, "the state of being possessed by a fox"): While not entirely skillful in its use, Senshi has shown enough proficiency that he is able to turn Chireru's Shingan ability back to its wielder. Kitsune Forms Kitsune Base form: Senshi's true kitsune self. While in this form Senshi trades his offensive capability for speed and mobility, all the while retaining the use of Kitsunebi and Kitsunetsuki Sanbi form (三尾, Three Tails form): Senshi's enhanced Kitsune form, which he obtained through rigorous training while attempting to achieve Kyuubi status. Senshi has the following abilities: *'Enhanced spiritual pressure:' While in his Sanbi form, Senshi's spiritual pressure is enhanced equal to that of a Lieutenant class Shinigami. *'Enhanced Kitsunebi:' While in his Sanbi form, Senshi's manipulation over Kitsunebi is enhanced, allowing him to wield incredibly powerful flames, which are now blue in color rather the the standard red-orange. Gobi Spirit Cloak (Five Tail Spirit Cloak): The most powerful form Senshi is able to manifest, which he achieved after obtaining a Fifth Tail. He is allotted the following: *'Great Spiritual Pressure:' Senshi is now capable of exerting Captain Level spiritual pressure, now closer to the status of a Kyuubi then any of his previous Kitsune forms. *'Kitsunebi Gobi Cloak:' A battle cloak generated via Kitsunebi and Senshi's five tails, this cloak of blue flame generates heat that is half as hot as the sun, creating a formidable defense. Trivia *This character is influenced by Kuyo of the Rosario Vampire series * While Senshi doesn't hate humans in general, Senshi and Chireru share a similar relationship to that of Tsukune and Kuyo of the Rosario Vampire series.